stardarlingsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wish Now
Wish Now é a Música Tema príncipal da Série Star Darlings Letra Inglês= Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Take a deep breath Gotta find your own light Watch all the petals of a dandelion fly Let a shooting star run across a midnight sky Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall down Send a gold balloon up into the clouds Make a wish now Make a wish now Close our eyes Believe with all our might Spark a dream Light it up 'til it burns bright Nothing in the universe can knock us down We can have it all, we got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Shout it out loud to the brightest star No need to keep it quiet in your heart No dream is out of reach, no wish too far Choose your own way, blow a candle out Chase the other side of a rainbow down Make a wish now Make a wish now Close our eyes Believe with all our might Spark a dream Light it up 'til it burns bright Nothing in the universe can knock us down We can have it all, we got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Star light, star bright (Star light, star bright) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight Star light, star bright (Star light, star bright) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight Close our eyes (Close our eyes) Believe with all our might (Star light, star bright) Spark a dream (Light it up) Light it up 'til it burns bright (Star light, star bright) Nothing in the universe can knock us down We can have it all, we got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Star light, star bright (Close our eyes) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might |-| Tradução= Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Respire fundo Encontre a sua própria luz Observe como as pétalas de um dente-de-leão voam Deixe uma estrela cadente voar através de um céu da meia-noite Jogar uma moeda em uma fonte dos desejos, deixe-a cair Ponha um balão de ouro até as nuvens Deseje agora Deseje agora Fechamos nossos olhos Acreditamos com todas as nossas forças Criamos um sonho de uma faísca Acendemos até ele brilhar forte Nada no universo pode nos pode nos deter Podemos ter tudo, nós temos um ao outro agora Oh oh oh oh Tudo é possível Oh oh oh oh Cada desejo é mágico Grite bem alto para a estrela mais brilhante Não há necessidade de mantê-lo quieto em seu coração Nenhum sonho está fora de alcance, nenhum desejo muito longe Escolha o seu próprio caminho, soprar uma vela para fora Perseguir o outro lado de um arco-íris para baixo Faça um desejo agora Faça um desejo agora Fechamos nossos olhos Acreditamos com todas as nossas forças Criamos um sonho de uma faísca Acendemos até ele brilhar forte Nada no universo pode nos pode nos deter Podemos ter tudo, nós temos um ao outro agora Oh oh oh oh Tudo é possível Oh oh oh oh Cada desejo é mágico Oh oh oh oh Cada desejo é mágico A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante (A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante) A primeira estrela que vejo esta noite Eu desejo eu posso, eu desejo que eu pude Tem esse desejo que eu desejo hoje à noite A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante (A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante) A primeira estrela que vejo esta noite Eu gostaria de poder, eu gostaria de conseguir Ter esse desejo que eu desejo hoje à noite Fechamos nossos olhos (Fechamos nossos olhos) Acreditamos com todas as nossas forças (A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante) Criamos um sonho de uma faísca (Acenda mais) Acendemos até ele brilhar forte (A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante) Nada no universo pode nos pode nos deter Podemos ter tudo, nós temos um ao outro agora Oh oh oh oh Tudo é possível Oh oh oh oh Cada desejo é mágico A luz da estrela, estrela brilhante (Feche os olhos) A primeira estrela que vejo esta noite Eu gostaria de poder, eu gostaria de conseguir Vídeos "Wish Now" Music Video by Star Darlings Wish Now Sing Along Star Darlings Lyric Video "Wish Now" Remix Skylar Stecker Disney Star Darlings Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Banda das Star Darlings